Always Be Mine
by csinycastle85
Summary: Post ep. mainly for Cherry Red, with possible references/spoilers to The Pardoner's Tale. Story is better than summary!


Title: Always Be Mine

Disclaimer: I do not own Law and Order: Criminal Intent, Dick Wolf and NBC-USA networks do.

Author's Note: I have nothing against Lewis, it's just this scene has been playing in my head for awhile now.

A/N 2: Quotes from the show are in italics and character thoughts in bold italics

Beta'd by: superfelix

Genre: Friendship/Romance

Spoilers: The Pardoner's Tale (Season 1 Episode 8) and Cherry Red (Season 2 Episode 18)

* * *

As Bobby was driving back to his apartment after completing the paperwork for the

Kate Finnoff case he thought about the scene between Lewis and Alex and he smiled and shocked his head gently.

_**Ever since that first time Alex had impressed Lewis, Lewis has had a school boy crush on Alex**__. _

All of a sudden Bobby had a realization. For some time, he had secretly been in love with his beautiful and intelligent partner but had hid those feelings because his partnership with her meant too much to mess up. However, he didn't want lose her; after all she is every guy's dream girl.

_**Maybe I should tell Alex how I really feel about her…but would she feel the same way?**_

Right as he was about to turn into the parking garage at his apartment complex, he turned his Mustang around and headed straight towards Alex's home.

Meanwhile Alex had just a finished a quick shower to wash away the day's worries. She changed into her oldest pair of sweatpants and tee shirt. She sat down in front of her TV to see what was on. On the little coffee table stood a Caesar Salad and an iced green tea, Alex had prepared for supper. As she switched on the apparatus she heard a knock on the door.

_**Who could that be?**_ Alex wondered as she set down the remote and went to see answer the door, _**did we just get a call back? **_

She didn't have to wait long to find out why Bobby had just suddenly appeared at her place.

As soon as he could see his petite partner he knew he had to say what he had on his mind.

"Eames…Alex we need to talk.

"Um…okay, come in Bobby," said a baffled Alex as she let Bobby in. After Bobby kicked off his shoes the two of them walked back to the living room with socks on.

When Bobby saw the TV on and the food on the table, he realized he was interrupting her alone time.

"Uh maybe I should come back later. I didn't want to bother you."

"What? No, it's okay, there's nothing good on TV right now. Would you like anything to drink?"

"Uh, water's fine."

A few minutes later the two had sat down and Alex promptly asked, "So partner what do you want to talk about?"

Bobby carefully pondered his choice words, but realized there was no easy way to say so he just let it roll out.

"Eam…I…I mean Alex, there is something I want to tell you and that is…I'm in love with you."

Alex's eyes bugged out after Bobby said what he had to say.

_**Wait a minute…did my partner, my loveable gentle giant Bobby say he's in love with me?**_

Silence reigned for a few minutes and Bobby feared the worst. He starting to feel uneasy and felt his butt sliding off the couch because he was worried how Alex would respond.

_**Uh-oh, I know what Alex is thinking, she must think I am a dork for saying what I just said, maybe I shouldn't have showed up out of the blue and just kept it to myself.**_

It took Alex a few more minutes to come out of her dazed state and then she realized.

_**He LOVES me like I love him and I thought my feelings were one-sided, now I know they aren't.**_

"Alex?"

Bobby's smooth voice brought her out of her thoughts and when she looked at him she smiled.

_**She is smiling at me; maybe it is a good sign…**_

Alex scooted closer to Bobby. She cleared her voice and said, "Bobby I have something to say to you as well and that is…Robert Goren I am in love with you, too. I wanted to tell you that but wasn't sure if you felt the same and because of department policy."

Bobby's face lit up when he heard Alex declared her love for him.

_**Yes! She loves me too. This is the best day of my life!**_

Now Bobby moved even closer to Alex and before long he was holding her in his arms. When they came apart he placed his hands onto her neck and ran both his thumbs across Alex's cheeks, tilted his head to the right and pulled her in for a soothing kiss, which Alex instantly deepened.

When they had come up for air they looked genuinely into each others' eyes and Bobby's asked, "You know that once we cross this line we cannot turn back right?"

"Yes I do, Bobby. I never wanted anyone more than I have wanted you."

"Last question, will you always be mine?"

"Yes," I will always be yours Bobby."

* * *

A/N 3: Hope you enjoyed "Always Be Mine". Your reviews are appreciated!


End file.
